Star crossed lovers meet again
by Savvy0417
Summary: Finn and Jake just decided to see Fionna and Cake. Now that they meet again will their love be something even more than now? Can Finn and Jake figure out their future together with their girlfriends involved? Sequel to Love at first sight. Mainly FinnxFionna and JakexCake. Enjoy! :D FINAL CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Star crossed lovers meet again

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm back for the sequel of Love at first sight. Also i dont own adventure time! I hope you enjoy it! :D

Finn grew up over the years like he has gotten a deeper voice, more muscles, and got taller by foot and half. 18 year old Finn looked at the window waiting for Fionna to meet him again back when they were 14 years old. As older Finn sighed sadly, Jake came inand saw his bro really melancholy. "Hey bro what's wrong?" as Jake asked him. "Remember the time we met Fionna and Cake couple years ago." as Finn remembered the flashback that made him smile. "Man that was good times. Truth is I still love Cake more because that's the reason why I broke up with Lady Rainacorn." as Jake remembered the good times. Theyboth sighed sadly but loved them deeply with passion.

" Hey Jake." "yeah?" " I was thinking of going to Candy Kingdom and ask Princess Bubblegum to create a portal to see Fionna and Cake." "Hey that's a radical idea let's go!" Finn and Jake went into the Candy Kingdom to see their lovely Princess Bubblegum. "Hey Princess Bubblegum do you think youvan create another portal across another dimension? Pleases I really need to talk to Fionna." as Finn pleaded to see his love again. "Sure Finn I will." She went to the cabinets and searched for the ingredients, then she stirred it up and a portal popped up. "Thank you so much PB. I will be back soon!" as Finn was really happy to see his star crossed lover again.

So Finn and Jake jumped in the portal in a flash. They searched in a jiffy and found their tree house. So they both walked over there, they had butterflies in their stomaches. Finn knocked on the door couple times, Fionna opened up and saw Finn head to toe. She squealed in excitement. Fionna was more mature now but acted like a kid sometime. Her hair grew longer, didn't wear her hat, got taller, and her body was more curvier. "Finn my love you came back like you promised!" as she hugged him tight andkissed him deeply. "I'm so glad to see you again and wanna go outtonight?" "Sure thing. Cake! Finn and Jake are here I'm serious." as Fionna yelled out for her sister. *screams* "Jake! I knwe you will come back sugar!" she said sweetly. Jake leaned in and kissed herpassionately. "Cake I love you so much. I will think about you everyday for the rest of my life for now on." " Jake please never leave me again. I want you forever and I thinkedabout everyday wishing to come back here." Jaked stroked her soft face and wiped her tears away. "Cake I promise I won't leavr you." as he kissed her again.

So then Finn and Fionna left for there date. They both sat together and hand by hand looking at the sunset. "Finn can you promise me one thing that you will keep?" "yeahi what is it?" "Finn please never leave me by your side. I want you forever and please stay here." as she said in lovely voice. "I will and always. I promise I will protect you from all harm and you always light my world when I needed you." " I love you Finn." Fionna got on top of Finn kissing him deeply with tons of passion. Theystayed like that for 5 minutes. "Wow I haven't felt like that in forever. Your the answer to my solution." Finn needed nothing but Fionna. She was his only desire. "Let's stay here for tonight Finn please." "Alright I will." Finn wrapped his arm around Fionna for warmth and slept under the shining moon.

Wow that's what I call romance! Oh yeah sorry if this was short next time will be longer. Defiantly tons of fluff and peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 You will always be on my side

A/N: Hey everybody! Back for chapter 2. Enjoy! :D

Fionna yawned and said "Good morning my love." as she gave him a quick kiss. "Good morning my sweet darling." as he got on top kissing her passionately. Fionna moaned loudly begging for more. They seperated the kiss and laid side to side. "Finn we should go back before Jake and Cake send a search party." she pondered what was her sister doing with Jake. "Alright right after this kiss." he kissed her again for couple minutes and both of them went back to the tree house hand by hand. " Hey Ca-whoa!" she had a shocked face seeing her sister like this with Jake. Cake and Jake were making out on the couch moaning loudly in pleasure. So Cake rolled over beginning to tougue wrestle with Jake. Both of them broke the kiss and had a shocked expressions on their faces when they saw Finn and Fionna.

"Oh um hey Fionna. Your back I wondered where you were?" as she chuckled nervously. "I see whats going on. I can give you and Jake sometime alone if you want." Fionna said with Finn nodding his head. "Ok thanks Finn and Fionna Can you leave for a while Jake and I hang out?" "Alright I will be with Finn." Finn and Fionna walked up the stairs to her room. "So what now sweetheart?" "You wanna play 7 minutes to heaven?" "oh sounds like fun bad boy. Let's kick it!" Fionna got on top of her boyfriend first and kissed him with deep passion. Then Fionna rolled over with Finn on top of her. Finn caressed her body with kisses head to toe. She moaned loudly causing Finn to kiss her some more not wanting to let go of her. They broke the kiss but Fionna spoke first "Finn I love you and you will alway's be on my side right?" with a smirk. "yes Fionna. I will alway's be on your side no matter what. Nothing can tear our love apart." "Your right. No matter what sitution it is I will love you truly." They both kissed again in deep pleasure.

Back to Jake and Cake:

Jake caressed Cakes body smoothly with his paws. "So what now sugar?" "Hm. I don't know you?" "You wanna look at the stars tonight like we did couple years ago?" "Sure hun. Let's go outside." The dog and cat both went outside for fresh air. Both of them lay out in the soft grass gazing at the sparkling stars. "The sky is so beautiful tonight." "Not more beautiful than you oh coarse." "Aww Jake. I love you." Jake rolled over and got on top of Cake rubbing their noses together ( This is usually called the eskissmo kiss.) and both had a steamy kiss with passion. They both seperated the kiss and Jake spoke first. "So wanna get back Cake?" "Sure sugar." Jake lifted her up and carried her bridal style all the way home and fell asleep on the couch. They wrapped around each other for saftey and warmth.

Sorry again if this was shorter than the last chapter. Peace out guys! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 My one and only

A/N: Hey everybody! Here is the new chapter you been wanting. Enjoy! :D

Finns P.O.V.

I woke up at 6 am and went outside looking at the sunrise. I been thinking bout if I should stay here or not. But Fionna is my one and only true. I want her forever, but I miss my home also. Why so many things on my mind to ponder now? Fionna I will always love you forever baby and your always mine. Hm what about asking Fionna to stay with me instead so she will never leave me by my side. It has to be the perfect idea! Then Fionna came out behind me and she woke up around 6:30 am. I guess I will think about this later.

Finns P.O.V. Ended.

"Oh good morning Fionna! Is everything ok?" as Finn was concerned about her. "Morning Finn I'm fine. So why are you up so early?" "Oh just wanna look at the sunrise but little homesick." Finn lied a little a under his breath. Finn only want wanted to think about the girl of his dreams and actually he missed hanging out with Jake. "Oh I understand if you wanna go back home." as she drooped her head in sadness. "Fionna it's not like that. I just miss couple buds back at home. I promise your my one and only okay." as he lifted her head gently and kissed her sweet, soft lips. "Do you feel any better now?" "Yes baby. Your the only guy I rather be with now." they both leaned in and kissed passionately for several minutes.

Jakes P.O.V.

I lied on the couch lazily and Cake pondered my mind. Man I want to stay with Cake forever. She is the main reason i wake up everyday and she lights my world baby. I was thinkng that Cake and I should move in to the tree house. But what if Finn disagrees with me? Wait a minute! I'm grown up and I should make my own decesions not him! Then i heard Cake echoed my name. Oh well i guess the future can hold many secrets. I should think about it later on.

Jakes P.O.V. Ended.

"Hey Jake is everything alright?" 'Yeah I'm fine. I was only thinking about as the most wonderful person i ever met." "Aww Jake. So wanna play 7 minutes to heaven?" with a smirk. "Oh I see my naughty girl wants to play now does she?" as the dog said in suave voice. "Yes ready when you are?" "Cake I'm alway's ready no matter what sitiuation it is." "Ok let's do it sugar!" They both leaned in and kissed deeply. The dog pushed the cat on the couch going crazy by making out on the the couch. Cake pushed into the kiss more deep causing Jake to moan loudly. Then Jake pushed in more deeper than usual by discovering new places he never felt before. So Cake felt breathless and broke the kiss to breathe. "Wow *pants* your an *pants* awesome kisser *pants* Jake." "Thanks sweetheart your alway's sweeter than sugar i must say." "Aww Jake stop. so wanna do it again?" as she said in flirty voice with a smirk. "Sure thing sweetheart." They both kissed again in pleasure enjoying this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Love letters

A/N: Hey everybody! I came back for the chapter for more ideas. I got the idea from the movie the notebook. It was so romantic and it made me cry alot. I totally suggest you watch it. Enjoy! :D

_Dear Fionna, darling you will alway's be on my side. I promise I won't hurt you or anything that could break your heart. I wanna cherish you when your down and your my only treasure gold. My shining treasure who alway's be there whenever I needed youo. Baby i will be back soon tommorow and I'm just going to think our future together. I will think of you everyday for the rest of my life. I love you Fionna!_

_Your true love Finn_

_Fionna's P.O.V._

_I opened the envelope sealed with a heart and read each letter carefully. Along the letter I read, tears trickled down my pale face. It was the most romantic letter that any guy has ever written to me. Also it was my first love letter ever written to me. Finn is my only desire. Ever since he came back here, my mind would ponder and my heart would race whenever I think of Finn. I want Finn to stay here with me until we die. I love you Finn. My one and only true love forever to be. You will alway's be on my side no matter what happpens to us. Please remember that forever in our hearts no matter what. _

_Fionna's P.O.V. Ended._

_Dear Cake, I will be gone for the day. don't worry sweetheart I won't be gone long. I just need some time to think about you and I of what's going to happen to us in the future. I will alway's protect you from all harm and danger. Promise me you will alway's think of us and not leave each other no matter what. I love you so much and your the only person I love truly. I love you Cake and forever baby!_

_Xoxo Jake_

_Cakes P.O.V. _

_I skimmed the letter slowly and read how beautiful it is. Jake is the only man I love truly in my heart. I remembered the time that I laid eyes on him. All along I knew he was the one. I thought love would be hard to find but love found me. But now that I have jake, my love is complete. He is my desire now and alway's will be. I love you baby and don't you forget that sugar. I hope he comes back soon. I sniffled couple times and I miss him already. Without him is nothing to me, I alway's want him forever. _

_Cakes P.O.V. Ended._

_I know this chapter is short but next time is longer. Peace out guys! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Our future together

A/N: Hey everybody! Back with an updated chapter just like you want guys. Enjoy!

Finns P.O.V.

I walked outside to get some fresh air. As I entered the forest, I saw a large streaming waterfall. It was so beautiful that I already forgot what I was thinking. I looked into the calm water and concentrated about my future with Fionna. I wonder if our relationship would work out or would it fail? Fionna wouldn't be angry with me because we both love each other deeply. What if our relationship is more than what I expected. I guess our future can hold many secrets that we will unlock soon. But I miss hanging out with my bro. Having adventures with him was so much fun. I better get back before Fionna starts worrying about me.

Finns P.O.V. Ended

Jake's P.O.V.

I walked into the grassy fields and I lied down thinking about Cake and I. My future with Cake should be fine. I wonder if Cake and I are ready for the next level? Nah! I should let the future decide for us. It can control our lives you know. But something's missing? Oh yeah Finn! Man I miss hanging out with him especially going on adventure fighting the Ice King and saving lovely princesses. That was good times. Then I turned around and saw Finn walking past by. I miss him a lot and I should talk to him about our future together with Fionna and Cake.

Jake's P.O.V. Ended.

"Oh hey buddy! So how you and Fionna going?" Jake asked. "It's all fine. You and Cake?" Finn asked the same question to Jake. "It's totally fine. But I really miss going on adventures with you bro." as Jake said with his head hung low. "Dude same here. I promise Fionna that I will alway's be there for her and not leaving her side." Finn really urged for some adventure time. But can't leave without Fionna. "Actually I promised Cake the same thing you know. We can both tell them to go on adventures with us tommorow." As Jake said with an brilliant idea. "That's not a bad idea. I'm so down for adventure time. Adventure time!" "Yeah!" Finn and jake fist pumped. "We should get back before something else happen. But I Kknda miss fighting Ice King." Finn said. "Yeah. Let's head back."

"Hey Fionna and Cake were back!" As Finn and Jake walked throught the tree house. "Hey baby! Glad your back!" as Fionna kissed Finn quickly. "Hey sugar miss me?" as Jake kissed Cake's warm cheek. "Oh course I do. Why would I ever do that?" "Hey guys! I was thinking of going on adventure time since it has been a while." Finn said. "Finn that's awesome idea! I haven't been on adventure time since i was 14 years with you guys!" Fionna said excited. "Instead of adventure time. we can call it lovers trip?" As Finn smirked with an raised eyebrow. "Oh I see now. Lovers trip sounds like fun." "Lovers trip is going to be awesome tommorow you guys!" Cake said squeling. 'Cake it's always's better with you." "Jake same here sugar." Jake leaned in and kissed Cake for couple minutes. Then Fionna nad Finn started kissing passionately. It turns out the entire room was a makeout session.

Well so far I'm getting close to the end but watch out for some cliffhangers! Peace out guys! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Lovers trip

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry that I took a while because I been busy on Sonic the hedgehog. but if your guys digging for fluff, you have to be ready fluffers for a good romance chapter. Enjoy! : D

It was 6 a.m. Fionna and Finn looked at the sunrise hand by hand. "Jake! Are you ready yet with Cake?" as Finn shouted at Jake." Yeah I'm ready. Come on Cake let's go!" Honey I'm ready! Cake said. "Now let's get this trip a move on!" "Finn I'm so excited about this trip. Which is our first trip together." Fionna said sweetly. "Got that right baby." as Finn kissed hwer soft, warm cheek.

As they walked into the forest, it didn't took long to get there to their resting spot. When they got there, they all gasped in amazement. It was a huge, powerful waterfall and fruit trees all over like a tropical island. Colorful birds flew all over the place covering the blue sky by the shining sun. "Finn this is amazing!" as she gazes into her star crossed lovers eyes. "Fionna it's beautiful just like you." He said with a warm smile. "Aww! thanks Finn!" as they both kissed for couple minutes. "Hey Jake! I'm going into to the waterfall if you need me." Cake said. "Ok honey." Cake entered the water refresing her body. She sighed in relief like all the weight has lift off shoulders. "Hey Cake! Mind if I join in?" as Jake said with a smirk. "Sure hun." The dog got in and relaxed for couple minutes until Finn and Fionna jumped in splashing both of them. Fionna wore her two piece baby blue swim suit and Finn just wore blue swim trunks. "Hey Jake! Did we interrupt anything?" Finn asked. "Nope. Just got in the water."

The rest of the gang swam in the water and roasted marshmallows for the rest of the day. *sighs* "Tonight is so beautiful with the dark sky and the twinkling stars." Fionna said and sighed with her eyes closed. "It is baby. Just with you." Finn said. " So what to do now?" "Oh I know what to do now?" Fionna smirked and kissed Finn deeply with full of passion. "That babe is freaking awesome!"*yawns* "I'mgoing back to our tent and catch some zzz." "Alright good night my darling." as Finn kissed Fionna softly. So Fionna slept in the tent without a worry in the world while Finn gazed at the stars.

Back to Jake and Cake:

"I had fun with you honey." "Yeah same her sugar." *yawns* "I'm going to rest up now fort tommorow." Cake said sleepily. "Or how about I carry you to the tent and rest?" Jake said with a smirk. "Yeah that's fine." Jake put his arms under Cake's fuzzy body and carried her to the tent. "Good night baby!" "Good night my sweet Cake!" as Jake eskimo kissed Cake good night. Jake laid on the grass until Finn walked by past by Jake.

"Hey Finn how's lovers trip so far?" Jake said. "It's alright but i was thinking it's time for Fionna and i to the next level. You know with the ring on it." "Oh I see now. I was thinking the same also." So we should both do it?" Finn said thinking the same thing as Jake. "Yeah so we can be with our true love forever." "Good night!" as both brothers said walking over to their tents and slept next to their girlfriends.

Just to let you know that next chapter will ahve a surprise couple. Peace out guys! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 We meet again

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I took long to update blame me for doing so much homework. Also I don't own Adventure Time only Cartoon Network! Enjoy! :D

"Good morning my l-love!" Finn was about to see his lover but she was missing. Even Jake's true love. On the tent had a sticky note on it was saying

"_ Dear Finn and Jake, we kidnap your girlfriends for torture. Ha ha ha ha! i hope you search for them on time. So you better start looking! Sincerely, Ice King and Ice Queen_

_P.S. If you want answers of why I'm with Ice Queen then search for my kingdom."_

Finn snarled and started to get really furious. "Hey bro anything alright?" Jake asked. "No! No not everthing is alright because Ice King and Ice Queen kidnap our girls!" Finn yelled at him. "What?! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Jake had his hands in fists. "I wanna kick his a when I get him. He will regret it." "Come on already before it's too late!" Finn and Jake rode like the wind all the way to Ice Kingdom.

"Wow must be a long while since i last been here." Finn thought to himself. Next thing he knew that Fionna and Cake were screaming for dear life. "I'm so glad to see you again girl's." As the Ice Queen. "What do you want d witch?!" Fionna yelled at her with anger. "I just want to torture like the good ol' days. Ha ha ha ha!" "That's just messed up Ice Queen!" Cake said. "Also i teamed up with my wife to tease you until we can rule both of our demensions together!" Ice king said. "That's right doll! Isn't a splendid idea?" "Um let me think h no!" Fionna said and growled at the disgusted couple. "I think it is. So shut up!" Ice King kissed her cold lips with pleasure. "What?! your married!" Cake said with confused mind and blank expression. "Since when was this?!" Fionn said. "Yeah when was this Ice King?" Finn said by Jake. "I like to know too you know?" "Did you guys snooped up on us and heard everything you said?" "Yes we did Ice King. Now tell us!" The human was pissed off at the evil couple. "Well we been married right after defeat us last time. Now I'm happy to be with my queen." "Aww same here too my evilly cheery pie." The Queen kissed him quickly and sticked her tongue out. "Yeah I would only be happy unless you give us back our girlfriends!" The dog said angryily. "okay you wanna fight you got one!" Ice King was ready to attack them.

Finn ran into him and did a sidekick with twist turn. Even punched his mouth and nose. The King was left with a swollen, bloody face with some chipped teeth. While Jake punched on the sides of the Queen's body. All she was left with is deeply, painful brown and purple bruises. "Is everything alright babe?" Finn asked Fionna. "Yeah I'm fine now." She smiled at him and kissed him deeply. "Guess what?! We will get you next time you little rascals!" As the angry couple said in weak voice. "Let's go home darling." "Okay thank you my hero." Would you like to be carried home?" "Yes i do baby." Fionna kissed Finn's cheek and rested in his arms. Cake did the same with Jake. They went back home safely without trouble and rested the whole day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Romantic surprises and decisions!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it tooik so long to update this because of school and holidays. Well I can't believe I'm saying this but this is the last chapter. I'm not ging to make an sequel unless anyone wants to take over the sequel. I like to give a shout out Bumbleprime6, Awesome Ostrich, the red omega, nikki, Chuvulam, InfinateReader, Maria Elizabeth, nini, nice, Joesette, and dragonbornmatt! Thank you so much for for getting this story over 3,400 views! Enjoy amazing readers!

_Finn's P.O.V._

_I woke this morning around 7 but usually I wake up 6 or 5. Wow fighting Ice King and Ice Queen made me really exhausted. I rose myself from bed trying my best not disturb Fionna who was sleeping next to me in king sized blue bed. I'm going to do it tonight. If that's the last thing I do. All I want is that Fionna is safe in my arms, loves me who I am, and alway's by my side. That's my girl, my true love. So I took a quich steaming shower and got dressed in my usual attire. Then, I went downstairs to cook breakfast but I saw Jake cooking mouthwatering waffles wearing a white chefs hat and apron. Surprisely I still haven't felt alert yet from waking up. Jake tried snapping his fingers to wake me up instead he shook me like a rag doll._

_Finn's P.O.V. Ended_

"Finn! Wake up bro!" Jake was shaking Finn and yelled in my ear.

"OW! That's hurts bro and thanks for waking me up the 'pleasent' way." Finn had a pissed off face. He had folded arms across his chest.

"It sure was pleasent alright." Jake was now smirking and snorted with a chuckle.

"Is it pleasent that your burning our breakfast?" He was now laughing as Jake sniffed the smoke that greeted his nose and was wide eyed.

"OH CRAP!" The dog went over to the waffle maker and turned it off on time. Thankfully the edges of the waffle are crisp, burnt black. Finn just stood there laughing until Fionna and Cake came down yawning.

"Morning guys!" Fionna yawned. Shewas wearing her baby blue pj shirt, and midnight blue shorts.

"Is that waffles your making hun?" Cake said as she batted her eyes at Jake.

"Yes sweet Cake. They're ready homemade just for you guys." Jake smirked across his face and winked at the group.

The rest of the group were eating Jake's homemade breakfast in silence.

"Hey Fionna!"

"Yes Finn?"

"Want to go on a picnic to the fields around 4? Is that fine with you?"

"Finn I love too." Fionna kissed Finn in pleasure.

The human couple kept kissing until Jake's cell phone kept ringing.

"Hm wonder who could that be at this time?" As he took another bite of his waffle. "Hello?"

"JAKE!"

"Ow! That hurt Princess Bubblegum! What's the problem?"

"The portal is staring to close up around in several hours! You have to get back to the same place where came in the first place. HURRY GUYS!" Princess Bubblegum said in panicky voice.

"Finn! We got to leave in several hours!"

"WHAT?!" The group was shocked of what the dog said.

"The portal is starting to close up in several hours! Let's bring Fionna and Cake with us!"

"Alright! you will be fine with us and we have to pack up soon as we can."

"Okay Finn! Cake and I will pack up right now."

Fionna and Cake ran upstairs to pack up their stuff to leave. Which took them until 2. Must be alot stuff they're packing. Therefore, Fionna took a warm shower and did her makeup lightly. It was only mascara, blush, and powder. She was wearing a teal dress with an dark blue ribbion that hugged her waist, matching teal drop earrings, and high heels. Fionna came down the stairs posing with her hand on her hip.

"Finn are you ready?" Fionna said in soft, gentle voice.

"You look like an angel every time I see you." Finn stared at her head to toe in awed.

"Thank you Finn! I see you look sharp as well." She kissed him passionately that blew him away like a loose leaf blowing in the wind.

"Thanks Fionna!" Finn was wearing a white button up shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather shoes.

"We should go shalll we?"

"We should Fionna."

Finn and Fionna held hands along their way to their romantic surprise. It was a picnic filled with gormunt cheese, mouthwatering subs, and some tingling apple cider to drink. She sighed happily as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Finn! This is so romantic of you." She kissed his cheek which made him blush with a pink tint.

"Remember this was our first date when were 14 years old."

"It's true."

They both ate their delicous meal. Finn's mind kept pondering if it was time to pop the question or not. So he took a deep breath and stared into her ocean blue eyes.

"Fionna?"

"Yes Finn?"

"I love you so much Fionna! Would you...?" as he got on one knee until Jake and Cake dashed towards them.

"FINN AND FIONNA! HURRY!"

"What's wrong guys?"

"The portal is what's wrong Finn! We have to go it's closing up right now!"

"Come Jake and everyone let's go!" Finn rode on top Jake while Fionna rode on Cake. They ran like the wind towards the portal. Wind was crashing their faces which their faces turned red a bit. The swirly pink portal was closing up but all of them jumped in there on time. The group landed on their face on the grass hard in front of their treehouse. They got upscreaming with joy that they're home. But the clear skies sprinkled them in a sun shower.

_Jake's P.O.V._

_My heart was now racing. My mind felt foggy and felt like passing out after the crash landing. But my true love was in front of me that looked so beautiful in sun shower. It made my knees feel weak. I think it's time I do it. Now my heart was racing even faster everytime I think about it. _

_"Hey Cake!"_

_"Yes my love?" Cake batted her eyes at me again sweetly. I took a deep breath and got on one knee._

_"I love you Cake! You plagued my mind everytime your in my dreams. I will never leave you no matter what. Will marry me and make me the happiest person in the world?" I showed her a black box with white gold ring with a each carat diamond stack on top each other._

_"OH MY GOSH! YES JAKE YES!" Cake tackled me on top of me and kissed me desirably. Which made me happy._

_Jake's P.O.V. Ended._

_Finn's P.O.V._

_When I woke up from the crash landing and saw the most beautiful angel. She was in front of me covered in rain drops. It was most beautiful thing I ever seen. That was my turn on from my dream girl. Now it was defently the right time to pop the question like this perfect scenary._

_"Fionna!"_

_"Yes Finn?"_

_"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?"_

_"Aww! Thank you Finn!" She put her arms around my neck securely. I took deep breath, looked into her big, pretty blue eyes, and got on one knee._

_"Fionna! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and met. I think about you everyday. I want you in my life and in my arms right now. I love you Fionna! Will you marry me?" I held out a red velvet box with a white gold ring a 6 carat diamond and 2 carat diamonds surrounding it._

_"YES FINN YES!" She was now crying and hugged me tightly._

_"I'm glad you said yes." I kissed her passionately and carried her bridal style into my house. I was on top of her in my bed and make out for several minutes. We parted the kiss to catch our breath to breathe. _

_"I love you Finn!"_

_"I love you Fionna and forever till the day we die!" I kissed her again in happiness._

_Finn's P.O.V. Ended._

Aww! This was the most romantic story I ever wrote. I'm going to cry because this was so fluffy romantic. If eitheir of you guys are thinking about taking over the story's next sequel and I give you permission to do it. Peace out everyone! :D


End file.
